Too Busy for Love
by pirateprincessx1
Summary: Fujisaki Suguru is really stressed out to think of anything like love. But when he has an essay on it he doesn't know what to write.
1. Chapter 1

-I don't own Gravitation. I just write fanfics. Here's another one about Fujisaki Suguru. But I'm afraid this is going to be too close to "The World Seen from Fujisaki-san". If you liked that one, I hope you like this one. -

Too Busy for Love

Chapter 1

My schedule: School, work, homework, practice, bath, bed. Lately my work has taken over my life. Being the keyboardist for Bad Luck is really hard work, especially since the lead singer is a stubborn idiot.

I see Nakano-san isn't here today. I look around, sitting at the conference table. It's odd for him to skip. I wonder if he and Shindo-san got into a fight again.

Shindo-san is here. A fight didn't happen. I look at him. Shindo-san looks a little upset. He didn't have a fight with Eiri-san, because he's not crying like a moron. I wonder what's going on.

K-san asks Shindo-san, "Where's Hiro? He's never absent. Did he quit, again?"

One thing I hate about this band, if someone doesn't like something they threaten to quit. Let's see, in my metal tally, Shindo-san quit 17 times, this is only Nakano-san's second, I'm yet to quit once.

Shindo-san replies, "No, he's sick." I could tell by the look on his face Nakano-san isn't sick. But what is going on?

I'm not at all close to my band mates; they knew each other since middle school. Nakano-san and Shindo-san have been best friends for at least 5 years now. I just meet them earlier this year.

K-san lets us go early because we can't do any work today without Nakano-san. I'm gladbecause I could get an early start on homework. Shindo-san walks up to me and smiles. What is he going to do?

"Hey." He says to me.

"Hello." I say back.

"I don't think we're going to do work for a few days." He tells me.

"What does he have?" I ask to see what lie Shindo-san answers back with.

Shindo-san's face is blank, he can't think of anything to say. He finally says with a frown, "I don't think I'm supposed to tell you but… he just broke up with Ayaka-chan. And he's really upset about it. But when he comes back don't tell him I told you."

I smile and say back, "Don't worry I won't." I'm surprised that Shindo-san was truthful to me for a change. I guess he's starting to think me as a friend.

"Tell him I hope he gets better from his 'cold.'" I tell Shindo-san.

Shindo-san smiles and tells me that he will. Then he leaves.

I pick up my bag and go out the door. I start to walk home. It's a nice day today.

I get home and start my homework. I have an essay on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. It's about love.

I don't understand love that much. I'm too busy for love. I have too many things to think about, to think of love.

I had a girlfriend once. That was in seventh grade, in the whole "I like you, you like me, so we're dating" thing. Her friends came up to me and said that she thought I was cute. I said I was flattered and they took that as in I liked her. So I had a girlfriend and didn't know it for a couple days.

The whole thing lasted a week. We didn't even kiss or anything. I walked her home once, that was the most we did. I didn't even like the girl. So a week after she said she liked me she got sick of me and we broke up. She's still going out with the next guy she picked.

I never really fell in love with anyone. I was always thinking of my school work and my piano. My piano is my one and only love.

I stare at the blank computer screen in front of me. Luckily I have a week to do this. Also, this is my only homework.

So instead of starting the essay, like I should, I start to play my RPG.

In the game, I just got married and I'm on a quest to save my new wife.

When I'm playing I think of my essay. What is love? Is love saving the one you care about from the evil dragon? The thought of love messes me up so much, that I lost the fight. I'm going to try again another day. Now I have to practice my piano.

After I play my piano for an hour and take my bath, I go to bed. I can't sleep. I can never sleep. I've gotten stress induced insomnia. My doctor said that I should take it slow and relax. I usually follow doctor's orders, but I have no time to relax or take it slow.

So I'm lying in bed. Thinking of all the things I have to do tomorrow, all the things that happened today, and of other random things. My mind all of a sudden goes to love. Then I think of Nakano-san and his breakup.

I turn on my light. I pick up a piece of paper and write, "Love leads to heartbreak." Then I put the paper on my desk and go back to bed.

-There's the first chapter. It's a little slow. But I promise it will get better! If you like it, hate it, please review. And please don't just write a review calling me and my readers bad names. It happened to me before to another story. So I hope you enjoyed!-


	2. Chapter 2

-I don't own Gravitation. I cosplay as Fujisaki though. That's probably why I write stories about him. Last chapter Hiro broke up with Ayaka and got so upset about it and didn't go to work the next day. In this chapter he comes to work the day after.-

Chapter 2

I run to work after school. I have no time to go home and change. I had to stay after and clean the classroom. It took longer than I expected.

I open the door of the rehearsal room. I'm sweaty and out of breath. I need water. I hate running.

I see Nakano-san is here today. I hope he's better. I try to greet him, but nothing comes out of my mouth except panting.

He hands me a cup of water and smiles. I get "thank you" to come out of my mouth, before I place the cup in front of it.

"What was the big hurry?" he asks me, still smiling.

After I finish the cup of water I say, "I was running late."

Nakano-san looks at me up and down. "I've never seen you in this before." He says, "Is this your uniform?"

I look down at the brown jacket and white shirt. "Yeah." I answer back," I usually go home and change before I come here. But I had no time today."Nakano-san is still looking at me. There's something alien in his eyes. I get nervous and blush.

I go to my bag and take out my music and stare at that. I could tell he's still looking at me. I look at the door, and Shindo-san crashes in.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he says clinging to the man and crying grateful tears, "Are you feeling better?"

Nakano-san smiles and says, "Much better."

Shindo-san still crying rubs his head into his friend's chest and says, "That's good."

I'm somewhat surprised that Nakano-san and Shindo-san aren't lovers. But I think that Nakano-san is straight, otherwise I think they would be.

Not to look at the PDA going on, I look at my music again.

Then K-san comes into the door and grabs me, forcing me into the group hug. Nakano-san puts his arm around me, it feels good.

"Yay!" K-san says, "Now that everyone's here and well we can do work!"

Shindo-san runs behind the mike and says, "Yosh!! I'm ready to go!" My senses are telling me they both got some last night.

Nakano-san and I are the only two remaining in the hug. It's more like his arm is still around me and I'm just there.

He let's go and apologizes. I go to my keyboard and he goes to his guitar. We start playing "The Rage Beat".

During the song I notice that Nakano-san is staring at me. I blush and accidentally press all the keys under my fingers. Then everyone else looks at me and stops what they are doing.

I blush and say, "Sorry I got distracted." I laugh and sweat a little.

Shindo-san says, "It's ok. It happens to all of us."

I notice Nakano-san still smiling at me. I blush and laugh more. His stare is making me really nervous but somewhat pleased.

That night, after I get home from work, I sit at my computer and write, "Love distracts you from what you need to focus on."

Then I stop typing and think of Nakano-san. Was it love in his eyes? Was it love that got me to mess up? Is love what I'm feeling?

I think he's attractive. I admit that. But will I say I love him? Do I even like him anyway like that?

I write, "Love is confusing." Then I get up and practice my piano.

-There's the second chapter! I hope you like it! Please review!-


	3. Chapter 3

-I don't own Gravitation. Nothing really to write in the intro. So here's the story-

Chapter 3

Shindo-san and Eiri-san got into a fight last night. I don't have that much an idea what's going on, but work is once again delayed because this moron is crying.

I always wondered what would happen if I were to start crying. Just randomly in the middle of the song, just bawl my eyes out for no reason at all. Would every one come at me with a tissue, or will K-san put a gun to my head and tell me to shut up.

But I have nothing to cry about. I don't want anything to cry about. I've seen what love has done to Shindo-san and Nakano-san. Shindo-san starts bawling like a baby three times a week. Nakano-san got so upset from his breakup that he had to skip work for a day.

I heard a life without love is empty. Is my life empty? No. I have no time to think of my needs. I have to think of my future, and the future of this band.

Nakano-san looks at me. He's trying to comfort the idiot singer. He looks away from his duty as a friend to look at me. I stand there frozen in his stare, like a deer frozen in the headlights of a car. He smiles. I blush.

I practically run to my keyboard and stare at its keys, to be out of his trance. I look up and he's still looking and smiling, as his friend is babbling about his boyfriend hating him.

Nakano-san finally looks back at the crying boy in his arms. He pats his head and says, "It'll be alright. You know that's the way he expresses love."

"Really Hiro?" the now sniffing idiot says.

"Yes, Shuichi." Nakano-san says back, "Now we should get to practicing." He looks at me, "The keyboardist is ready to start."

I blush and nod. Shindo-san wipes his nose on his sleeve. Nakano-san picks up his guitar. He looks so good with it on. We start to play.

My mind goes to his fingers. Grasping the end of that guitar reminds me of…..

My hand slips again. I laugh out loud and blush like crazy. Everyone looks at me.

I make a mental note, "Love makes you look like an idiot."

-There's the end of the chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks to all the readers that sent in reviews! If you like this chapter, please review! I sit in front of my computer waiting for them (yeah, I have no life). Next chapter will be up soon. See you then!-


	4. Chapter 4

As usual, I don't own Gravitation. Fourth chapter already, wow. It's obvious now that Suguru has feelings for Hiro. Hiro may like him back, well with the staring and all it seems like it. I'm starting to wonder if the whole thing about Fujisaki being "too busy" is an excuse…-

Chapter 4

After my random laughing spasm, everyone is worried about me. Shindo-san thinks I'm crazy. Nakano-san thinks I'm laughing at my mistake. Sakano-san thinks I need a break.

We have a break from practice. I sit on the couch and Nakano-san gets me and himself a cup of water. He hands the cup to me and I drink it.

Nakano-san sits next to me on the couch. I inch away from him. He puts his arm around the back of the couch and drinks his water.

Both of my hands are on my cup. I see the water inside swirl. My hands are shaking. I feel myself blush.

I can feel Nakano-san's hand graze my shoulders. I feel myself blushing harder.

I stand up and throw the cup away. I have no time for this. I go behind my keyboard and play a little. Some nice music will calm me down.

I can feel Nakano-san looking at me. I don't look up from my keys.

I think I made him feel rejected. He gets up from the couch and walks out of the room. I am left alone in the room, playing the keyboard.

It's a good thing that he left. He was going to distract me from this song. I wanted to get through one song today without messing up.

After I finish the song, I realize I'm all alone. I knew I was before, but it's starting to sting now.

I don't want anyone to distract me from my life. But when it's all over am I going to be all alone?

I look at my keys. Is this all my life? My piano being my only love. Everyone else is pushed out of my life for this.

I don't know why, but I start to cry. No one ran to me with a tissue. K-san doesn't pull a gun to my head. I'm just alone in my little world.

After I stopped crying, I go to the bathroom and wash my face. No one must know that I cried. I wipe a paper towel on my eyes. I really have no idea why I cried when Nakano-san left me.

At first I was happy that I was alone, no one to keep me from concentrating on the music. Now that I think about it, I wish he would have stayed and heard the end.

I hear a toilet flush. Shindo-san walks out of the stall. He stands at the sink next to me, to wash his hands. Shindo-san looks at me. I look away.

"Fujisaki," he asks, "Are you alright? You look like you've been crying."

"I'm fine." I lie to him, "I have allergies."

Shindo-san wipes his hands on a paper towel. Then he puts me in his arms.

I want to push him away. I want to call him a pervert. I want to run out of the room.

I don't do any of these things. I put my arms around his back, and feel his body pressed against mine.

We walk out of the bathroom. Nakano-san is back at his guitar. I don't want to look at his eyes.

I go behind my keyboard again. I place my fingers on the keys and start to play.

I guess Shindo-san is pressured into singing, since Nakano-san and I are playing.

I have to say this is our worse practice. We all are off key and not matching each other. And you could tell something was bothering all three of us.

Another mental note, "love sucks."

-Wow, this chapter was really depressing…. I didn't mean for Fujisaki to cry. It just came out. Well love does suck… not lying about that. But I promise better and happier chapters are to come! Please review this one! Thanks!-


	5. Chapter 5

-I don't own Gravitation. I'm so sorry about the last chapter being so sad. I was crying when I wrote it. But hopefully this one is going to be better.-

Chapter 5

After we finish practice, I decided that I should talk to Nakano-san.

In the hall, I walk to him. He starts to walk away. I start to run.

"Nakano-san!" I hear myself yell.

He stops walking and turns back to face me. I run up to him and catch my breath.

"I'm sorry." I say to him.

"Sorry for what?" he asks with a smile on.

"If I hurt you." I finally have my breath caught up. I look into his eyes.

He looks back into mine. Then he puts his hand on my forehead. "Are you ok?"he asks.

I blush; shake my head and say, "No."

"What's bothering you?" he asks me.

I wanted to say, "Nothing." But I say, "Love."

"Love?" Nakano-san looks at me questionably, then smiles, "Why would a thing like that bother you?"

It seems that Nakano-san has read my mind. Why is it bothering me?

"I have an essay." I say back, "An essay about what love means to me."

Nakano-san is still smiling. "You need help on it right?" he questions.

I would normally say no, and say that I don't need help. But I say, "Yes."

It's silent for about a minute. I say, "I've never been in love with anyone before, so I have no idea what it's like."

Nakano-san smiles at me and says, "It's a great thing to be in, but it can hurt you really bad." I could tell he's still hurting from his recent breakup.

I put my arms around the man and bury my face in his chest. Then I realize what I'm doing and let go. I blush and apologize.

Then I run the other way, away from him. I go back into the practice room. I seem safe here. I sit on the floor; my back is on the wall.

The room is dark. I let out a sigh. I'm starting to think something is wrong with me.

I used to face Nakano-san without any fear. I saw him as a band mate and nothing else. Now every time he comes too close I have to run away from him.

I pick a piece of paper and a pen out of my bag. I adjust my eyes so I could see. Then I write, "Love makes you go insane."

-Every time Hiro comes around, Suguru has to run away. Is he really crazy? No. If you like this chapter please review!-


	6. Chapter 6

-I don't own Gravitation. I think Fujisaki should start his paper soon; he has only 5 days left to write it. Usually he would have it all done the first day. But this time it's different.-

Chapter 6

I put the paper and pen back into my bag. I think Nakano-san is gone by now. I start to get up.

The door opens. The light from the hallway leaks into the dark room. Nakano-san is standing there in the light, looking like a god with the golden aura around him.

"Suguru." he asks, "Are you alright?"

The sight of me sitting in a dark room must be odd for him to see. I blush for his sake.

I'm unable to speak…I have no idea what to say to him.

I get up from the floor and start to laugh. I feel like an idiot for sitting in the darkness to hide from him.

I walk out of the door, into the bright hall. My face is still hot from blushing.

I start to walk home in the rain. I'm an idiot!!! I didn't tell Nakano-san about my feelings. Instead I hid from him. Plus, I have nothing for this paper!

Is this paper why I'm going insane about love? In another book Shakespeare compared lovers to madmen. I get it now. Romeo and Juliet were crazy to kill themselves over this stupid thing!

I stop in my footsteps. There's a young couple under an umbrella sitting on a bench. I look at them.

The boy is saying stuff about loving the girl forever. The girl is gigging and blushing like crazy. Then they kiss each other.

I walk away, somewhat disguised by the PDA. Then, I see a girl crying on a cell phone.

She's saying that her boyfriend just dumped her. I guess she's talking to a friend. I could tell this girl is having a horrible day. She's getting soaked by the rain, she doesn't have an umbrella.

I wonder, if her now ex, used to say that he loved her forever, like the boy to his girlfriend. Now she's lost because she lost him.

She, like me, has no umbrella. I didn't know it was going to rain today. Otherwise I have one when it does.

Also, an umbrella is protection from the cold dark rain. Being lonely in the world without an umbrella, someone to protect you from anything, isn't the life to live.

I need an umbrella. I need a lover.

I walk into the house and take off my muddy shoes. I sneeze. I wonder if I got a cold, or if someone is talking about me.

I go into my room and take off my wet clothes. Then I go into the bathroom, with dry clothes, and turn the faucet.

I dip into the hot water and think, "Love is a security blanket."

-There's the end of the chapter. The last line reminds me of Puffy's song "Security Blanket", which is a very good song. Love is making Fujisaki a different person. So if you like this chapter, please review! I'll update soon!-


	7. Chapter 7

-I don't own Gravitation. This story has been going pretty fast. It's already chapter 7. So, Fujisaki wants love…from Hiro. So let's see what happens now.-

Chapter 7

All night long I thought of the beautiful brunette. His body, his voice, him. I want him. But I can't let anyone know. They all think I'm weird as it is. If they know I'm in love with the guitarist, they'll probably think I'm really odd.

I walk into the practice room. The beauty is playing with his guitar. I greet him. I guess he thought this as odd, because he gave me a weird look before he greets me back.

I sit on the couch and take my bag off. Nakano-san takes off his guitar. Then he walks over and sits next to me. I don't feel his arm behind me this time.

"Shuichi isn't here yet." he says to me.

"Oh that's too bad." I say back.

It's quiet for a minute.

"So," Nakano-san says to make conversation, "How's that paper going?"

"Good." I lie, "I'm almost done."

"That's good." he says back.

It's quiet again. This is never going to work. We have nothing to talk about.

If I were a braver person, I would put my arm around the man. You know, in those corny shows, the boy pretends to yawn, but really puts his arm around his date. I wanted to do that, but Nakano-san does it first.

I don't move as soon as the hand touches my shoulder. I sit there and don't make a sound. I just blush. Then sweat. Then panic a little inside.

"Na…Na…Nakano-san…"I say nervously.

I turn to look into his eyes. He has that look again. The look that makes me want to stare into his eyes forever.

I look away and blush harder. I do a nervous laugh. Yeah, right he likes me … hahaha…..

I look back at his face. His hand touches my face. I blush harder. He smiles at me.

"Na…Nakano-san." I say again, "I…."

Then the door bursts open. Nakano-san stands up. A very happy singer comes in.

"Sorry I'm late!" Shindo-san says, "Yuki drove me over!"

I could tell that Shindo-san did more than just got driven over here from Eiri-san.

"It's alright Shuichi." Nakano-san says.

"Let's get started practicing!" Shindo-san says. He always wants to practice after he's gotten laid.

So, I go to my keyboard, Shindo-san goes to his mike, and Nakano-san goes to his guitar. We all start to play. The manager walks in and he's satisfied.

Practice is good today. Much better than yesterday's.

I look at Shindo-san. He looks so happy. I know he gets into fights and stuff with Eiri-san. But they make up, in their own ways.

Then I look at Nakano-san. I want him to make me happy. I want him to be by my side. I need him.

He looks back at me and smiles. I smile back.

Love makes you happy.

-There's chapter 7. I hope you liked it! Please review!-


	8. Chapter 8

-I don't own Gravitation. I have nothing much to say in the intro this time. So I'm just going into the story.-

Chapter 8

When I thought I've gotten somewhere with Nakano-san, it's back to square one.

After practice, I want to talk to him. But when I go to him, he turns and walks away.

I don't follow him. I guess I was wrong about his intentions. I guess he doesn't like me back. I start to walk home.

It's raining again. I remembered my umbrella this time. I open it as soon as I walk outside.

I walk the lonely road. The cold darkness is around me. It's calming and depressing at the same time.

I see Nakano-san walking. He doesn't have an umbrella. I run towards him.

"Nakano-san!" I shout.

He looks back at me. I get close to him and put the umbrella over him. I have to get on my toes to reach over his head.

Nakano-san takes the umbrella away from me and says, "I'll carry it."

I blush and nod. We start to walk the dark road together. I have nothing to say to him, nothing to talk about. But I love his company. I put my hand on the umbrella, on his hand. He smiles at me.

"Still working on that paper?"Nakano-san asks, "I think I asked you that already…"

I'm glad he said something or it would have been awkward all walk home.

"I still working on it." I say back.

Then quiet again. The rain is the only sound in the background.

"What did you write about?" he asks, "You told me you've never been in love before, so what did you write."

I blush, then lie, "What I see love do to other people." After I said it, I realized it was true.

"Oh?" Nakano-san says, "Who?"

"People on the street, Shindo-san…" Then I turn to him, "You."

He smiles sadly and says, "You know about Ayaka and me, don't you?"

"Yeah," I say, then realize Shindo-san said for me to keep it a secret.

"You must have a bad impression of love, if you got it from me and Shuichi." Nakano-san laughs a little, "Don't worry; love isn't as bad as we make it look."

I follow his laughter. My grip gets tighter on his hand. He notices. I let go.

He looks at me and smiles. I look back at him and blush. The only sounds heard now, are the rain, and our footsteps.

Nakano-san puts his arm around me and holds me close. I blush harder.

He blushes and says, "I'm sorry. You were getting wet by the rain."

I say to him, "Love is never having to say you're sorry."

-There's the end of chapter 8. When I was writing the line "I walk the lonely road" the song "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" came into my head. Now that I realize it, it is Fujisaki's theme in this story….. So anyway, if you like this chapter, please review!-


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Gravitation. So last chapter Fujisaki said to Hiro, "Love means never having to say you're sorry." Let's see how Hiro reacts.-

Chapter 9

"What was that Suguru-kun?" Nakano-san says to me.

I blush and realize what I just said. I laugh, "I was thinking of my essay again…ha-ha."

Nakano-san looks into my eyes. He knows I was lying and thinking about him.

The rain stops. Nakano-san takes down the umbrella. I take it from him.

"Nakano-san" I say, "Since the rain is gone. We don't need this anymore."

Nakano-san smiles at me. I get nervous. I look at my watch to look away from him.

"Well," I say, "I have to get home. Bye!" Then I started to run away from him.

I looked back. Nakano-san is still staring at me and smiling. I'm not looking were I'm going, and I fall.

Nakano-san runs over to me. My leg hurts a little. How much of an idiot am I? I try to run away from someone, I fall; now they have to help me get up.

Nakano-san bends down, so I could get on his back. I just don't fight it, I get on.

Nakano-san carries me down the street. I give him directions to my house.

The smell of him is amazing. I guess it's his cologne. His body feels warm. It's nice since it's chilly out. I bury my face in his back.

I feel his hands on my butt. I know they have to be there to hold me up, but his hands are… enjoying it. I could tell. I try to look at his face.

Nakano-san has a smile on. Damn him. I'm enjoying it too. What the hell am I thinking?

I put my face back into his back again. I smile in the fabric of his shirt.

I look up and there's my house. I tell Nakano-san to let me down. My parents will think it weird if an attractive man where to carry me home.

I stand on my leg. It doesn't hurt anymore.

Nakano-san puts his hand on my face. Then he says, "Please don't run away from me anymore."

I blush and say, "I won't."

Then I break my promise. I run to my door and unlock it. I go inside and let out a sigh.

I take off my shoes. Then I go into my room.

I go to the computer and type, "Love means that you don't have to feel lonely anymore."

-There's the end of the chapter. It's shorter than I expected…. If you like this chapter please review!-


	10. Chapter 10

-I don't own Gravitation. Wow! Chapter 10! Nothing else to say in intro.-

Chapter 10

I have three days to do this paper. So far I have a bunch of notes. I need to do this paper soon.

I stare at my notes. All I have typed on the screen before me.

-Love leads to heartbreak.

-Love distracts you from what you need to focus on.

-Love is confusing...

-Love makes you look like an idiot.

-Love sucks...

-Love makes you go insane.

-Love is a security blanket.

-Love makes you happy.

-Love is never having to say you're sorry.

-Love means you don't have to feel lonely anymore.

Nothing I can make of this. I can't write a paper on love.

I give up for tonight. I go do my other homework.

I wake up the next morning to my screaming alarm clock. I have only two days to do the paper now. I have no idea what I'm going to write on it.

Nakano-san is playing with his guitar as soon as I walk into the practice room. Today is the same as any day.

I don't feel like playing my keyboard today. I just sit on the couch and watch Nakano-san play and think what I am going to do on the paper.

Nakano-san knows I'm in the room. He doesn't stop playing. Shindo-san isn't here yet.

Any minute, Shindo-san is going to barge in either crying because he got into a fight with Eiri-san, or laughing because he just had sex with Eiri-san.

I much prefer him getting laid than getting in a fight, because we could actually get some work done.

I wonder what it would be like if I got some. Would I be laid back and relaxed? Would I have all this stress I'm having? Or would things be worse?

I don't want to know the answer any time soon. For me to actually have sex with someone, I'd have to be in love with them.

I look at Nakano-san. Would I? Would I do it with him? Am I that much in love with him I'll actually do it? Is he in love with me enough to want me?

Sometimes, love has nothing to do with lust. Hey, I got another one, but I can't use it on the paper.

Maybe he just wants me in that way and doesn't love me at all. It's possible.

I look at Nakano-san. He looks at me back. Is it lust in his eyes for me? Or is it really love?

"Nakano-san," I say to make him stop playing. He looks at me again. "Nakano-san," I say again, "What's the different between lust and love…. For you?"

Nakano-san looks at me confused. Then he smiles and says, "Taking a new approach on the paper I see."

I blush and say, "Yes."

Nakano-san thinks for a minute. "Lust to me," he says, "Is wanting someone on just a sexual level. For a one night stand and nothing else." He looks at my eyes. "Love is wanting someone for everything. Their personality, their looks, them. Lust can be a part of love. If I really love someone, I'll have sex with them. But I'll do it for their pleasure and not my own."

I take out a piece of paper and pretend to write his wisdom down. I didn't really get an answer about how he looks at me. But I did get his view of lust vs. love.

I want to know what he thinks of me. I'm too afraid to ask him. I'll just wait until he wants to give me an answer.

If he wanted me as a one night stand would I do it? Everything would be awkward if we did and wanted nothing else from each other.

I want love from him. Love, as well as sex. I want him to love me, like I love him.

Love makes you want to be touched.

-There's chapter 10! I finally made a sort of long chapter. Please review this chapter if you liked it!-


	11. Chapter 11

-I don't own Gravitation. Fujisaki still hasn't started his paper. It's the day before it's due. And he's basically screwed…-

Chapter 11

It's the night before my essay is due. It's supposed to be five pages and I don't even have one.

I stare at my notes again. Nothing comes to my mind. I can write nothing…

Then finally something does come to my mind. Then I type like crazy.

The next day in class, I hand my paper to my teacher. I say to her, "I'm sorry. I couldn't write it."

She looked at me odd. "Then what is this?" she says.

I say, "A six page reason why I couldn't."

She smiled and said it was fine and I might get a lower grade if it's bad quality."

I smiled back at her. I was just happy I was done with the stupid thing.

At work, I'm relieved. I have nothing to worry me anymore. I think finishing the paper has taken my mind off of Nakano-san.

I look at him playing his guitar. It hasn't.

I'm still thinking about him. I'm still trying to see if he likes me.

He smiles at me. I walk up to him. He takes the guitar off.

"I finally finished the paper." I say to him.

"That's good." he says back, "Did you get a grade yet?"

I shake my head. "No" I say.

"Show me it when you get it back ok." he says patting my head.

"Sure." I say back.

His hand is still on my head. It moves to my cheek. My heart goes faster. I blush.

My hand goes to his back. I whack it. Not in a bad way, as in a "male bonding" type way. Then I say, "Let's get to practicing!" I feel like an idiot.

I run behind my keyboard. He straps on his guitar.

"Shuichi isn't here." He says, "We should wait for him."

"I don't care Hiro-san!" I say, "I want to play!"

Nakano-san blushes a little and looks at me. "You just called me 'Hiro'"

I just realized I did. "I'm sorry." I say blushing, "I didn't mean…"

He smiles and plays a chord. "I like it." he says.

I play a chord back. "Then I'll just call you 'Hiro-san' from now on."

He smiles again and flips his hair. Then he plays another chord. The sound of his guitar fills the room.

I start to play a tune. He follows along. The room is filled with the music we're making.

K-san walks in. He likes want he's hearing and pulls Sakano-san in to hear. Sakano-san agrees this is good. Shindo-san comes into the room.

"Hey!" he says, "You guys started without me!!!" Then he jumps behind the mike and starts to sing.

Hiro-san and I look at each other and laugh.

Love is about having fun with each other.

-There's chapter 11. I hope you liked it. The last chapter is next. If you like this chapter, please review!!!-


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Gravitation. Here's the last chapter…-

Chapter 12

I'm sitting at my desk, while my teacher is handing back the papers that we handed in yesterday. I hope my grade is ok.

She places my paper on my desk. I look at it. I'm shocked at what I see.

I got an A. I got an _A _on an _excuse…._

She wrote on the top that it was well written and thought out. I'm just glad I didn't fail. I wear a smile for the rest of the day.

I go into work and Hiro-san is sitting on the couch, drinking coffee. He looks at me.

"You look happy today." he says.

"I got my paper back today." I say back.

"What did you get for a grade? I'm guessing it's good." he says.

"I got an A". I answer him, flashing the paper in his face.

He takes it from me and starts to read it. Crap… I forgot what I wrote in there before he took it. I wrote a lot about my feelings towards him.

Hiro-san stops reading and looks up. He smiles at me. I get scared.

I take the paper from him and put it in my bag, so no one else gets curious.

Hiro-san stands up and puts his arms around me.

"I love you too, Suguru-kun." he says to me.

I blush. I finally got the answer I wanted. Hiro-san does love me.

I put my arms around him. I look into his eyes. He looks into mine.

His lips reached mine. I welcome his mouth on to mine. I open my lips to let his tongue in.

Our tongues touch and rub against each other. My tongue seems confused by his more experienced one.

We kiss for five minutes or more. After we stop, we just hold each other. My head is in his chest. His hand is on my head. He kisses my forehead.

Life has been a lot better since I've fallen in love with him. Now that he's finally mine, my life is complete.

-There's the end. I got stuck half way through, that's why it was so late. If you like this story, please review!!!-


End file.
